charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy/Archive 1
Uploading Images When you upload new images to the wiki. Could you make sure that they get a proper name? Instead of Charmed_123 you could rename the image to something that describes the event on the image for example PiperVanquishingDemon. This makes it easier to edit. Thank you. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 09:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Just read your message on my talk page. Thanks for doing that. Images can be placed like you want. But do see that the lay out is not messy. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hey i just read your comment on the books page about the daryln page. i actually did that the whole info box thing >.< thought id tell you that incase he takes credit for it -.- but i can tell you how to do it if you want to? HalliwellsAttic 14:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's a template. You can find the example here: Template:Infobox. You should use the Syntax. :To HalliwellsAttic, why should I take credit? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) well cause you always edit everyone's elses stuff? like if someone writes something on a page, you'll edit to cause you think it's right and stuff. it happens alot ahah >.< and i saw someone complain about this to on your talk page about, which for some reason i can't leave a thingy on, but whatever -.- HalliwellsAttic 14:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Signing Just a friendly reminder to let you know that when you post on someone's talk page, make you you end your posts with four ~'s to let the user know who posted the message Andyman14 14:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC). How to add an image to the infobox Very simple. Just put the filename after image=, for example: image= example.jpg I hope this helps ;-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 11:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Of course you have to upload it first :-) --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 13:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I'll take a look at it, but the main page is good as it is. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 20:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Un-Block Okay, i'm doing the same to you that I did to him. One step out of line and you are banned again (forever this time). Any rude behaviour and you are banned. Is that clear? --Khan1998stevewhite 20:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You can ban me I don't care... the behavior of your Admin was UNCALLED for. I have not put forth ANY time to this Wiki since that happened, and I don't intend to. I do not care to be called a "moron", simply for giving my opinion (Which was asked for). I edit on MANY wikia pages, and have NEVER had a problem until the "Charmed" page. Frankly, I don't care. BuffymyBasset 20:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :What about if i say TheBook has gone. He has left the wiki. Does that make you wanna stay?--Khan1998stevewhite 20:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for noticing Yes, it does make a difference. I simply felt that any other "view" beside that of the Admin's was being shot down and ridiculed. I have spent a lot of time on this Wikia, and would hate to leave because of one person...but with all the other pages that need work; I simply went there, where my efforts are more accepted and appreciated. Thank you for noticing that the particular Admin in question was out of line, I am sure there are thankful people out there. I am sorry for causing in trouble- it is always the last thing I am aiming for...as I enjoy editting Wiki's. BuffymyBasset 20:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :Does this meen your editing? --Khan1998stevewhite 20:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will come back to edit. I will return to editting. I am editting today on other pages, so will be here shortly. BuffymyBasset 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset :Okay great. BUT if Glenn (TheBook) comes back. Will you leave again? --Khan1998stevewhite 20:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) How do I?... As long as TheBook doesn't give me any trouble, or doesn't purposely start to delete my efforts, simply because it's me. And how do you reply in a new message, without making a new subject/headline? :Instead of clicking "leave a new message" click "edit this page" and write after your last edit.--Khan1998stevewhite 20:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that's what I thought. Thanks. BuffymyBasset 20:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset GIF's Where are you getting those GIF's from. you making them yourself? --Khan1998stevewhite 21:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I use to know how to make them, but youtube has some lame security block now. Now I just hunt them down on the internet.. I still trying to make them however :) BuffymyBasset 21:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Main Page I love that idea, you should ask Khan and Andrew if you can put it on the main page. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 19:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, excellent idea :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome I am very glad to see you back on the wiki. Whether you are back or not, just nice to see you active today :) Enjoy what has become of the Charmed Wiki :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I really like the idea, and I can see other people too. Just let me know when you're online next, so I can unlock the Main page, so you can put it on there. :) Oh and I'm glad to see you editing again by the way. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, when I go onto other Wiki's it never fully loads, So I can't see what you mean. But try contacting Glenn about the Main Page, Cause I can't really see what you mean. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::On the right is perfect. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Done and dusted. x) Just remember, when you put it on; I gotta protect it again, to just keep spammers from playing around with it, If you ever need to fix something on it or whatever, Just contact me or another Admin and we'll unlock again. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I love it. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Fantastic! I didn't even know Rose was being stalked or that Constance was suing CBS! --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Me either. Great Idea for putting it on for us. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That doesn't matter, it's fantastic. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: I bloody love it; I have lernt many things from reading that. Suing CBS, Rose getting stalked etc... It is a really good feature to the wiki, thankyou :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Out of universe I had no clue there were two of them. Which one has the most articles? That's the one that we should keep. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 21:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I believe "Out of Universe" category was created for capitalization reasons. "Out of universe" is improper capitalization - it is a name of a category, therefore, Universe should have a capital U. Most articles have been removed from 'Out of universe' and re-categorized as 'Out of Universe'; some users do not know this change happened so they still use 'Out of universe'. PiperHollyCharmed 21:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Same here, it's so slow and most of edits don't save on the first time I click submit. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 21:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds interesting. It's all okay for me =) --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 21:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I added it. I didn't change any of the colors though. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 22:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Heyyy Buff! glad to see you back in action. Loving the pic uploads and the videos especially for the bands and performers at p3!!! :) And ya, I've been getting bored lately and just going through the "Out of universe" and correcting them up! :) So don't you guys worry about those! :) unless you wanna help.......... ^_^ Nicknameguy 02:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm definitely keeping the "Out of Universe." i'm noticing most of the ones needed corrected are the magazine articles. and sommmmeeee performers...but yea! if you get bored and need something to do, there ya go :) Thank you! Nicknameguy 03:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for doing so much work on this wiki. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 01:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Background I don't even know. Glenn did it. However, I think it's some color gradient thing. I'm not sure. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) okay, I'll ask him! thanks. 17:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Background Sure, I'll help you. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Fast Wow, girl you are sooo fast!! I made one mistake and went back to correct it and got soooo confused why it was already corrected. hahaha :) Thanks so much!!! *high five* on the Out of universe category! Nicknameguy 05:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Breather I don't understand why people keep saying I am the one who needs a breather. There are other people on this wiki who have been on here longer than me, exhibited (in my opinion) bad and questionable behavior but have never been told to "take a breather". I was originally blocked for one week, then just because people didn't like what I said on a completely other site, I was blocked for a month - the block should have been up on April 06th. But then KhanWiz increased it until May 6th, for completely frivolous reasons. The block has nothing to do with people wanting me to take a breather, what it is about is getting me to leave the wiki. If what I said on other sites is reason to block me, then I don't see why things other people have said about me on other sites is completely ignored. And watch, this message is directed to you Buffymybasset but like PiperHollyCharmed said on CharmedLegacy, other people will intervene and add their two cents to our discussion, bad mouthing me with hypocrisies. Dsc385 17:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Surgery I hope everything goes well =) --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I second that. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 19:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dsc HalliwellManor's user has been blocked =) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Categories Would love to! Count me in ! Nicknameguy 03:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) What's up with the category "Charmed Universe" too? Shouldn't all of these articles be that minus the "Out of Universe" ones? Want to add that to the list of deletions? :) Nicknameguy 03:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Completely agree, I'm on it! I'm going to try to be very thorough with my reasons so check those out just in case there are some up for debate. :) This'll be fun!!! hahaha Nicknameguy 03:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So here are the ones I've been getting rid of: Charmed Universe, Charmed terms, Charmed, and Performers. Okay that last one may be a surprise but honestly at this moment I don't want to delete them ALL. Just 95% of them, hahahah. I discovered the amazing ability of sub-categories, which with just one line of code pretty much says that all articles labeled "Guest Stars" would be considered Performers. I figured the main cast could keep their "Performers" tag, kind of just for ease of use? Then there'll be a "Co-Stars" sub-category and a "Featuring" category as well (maybe the featuring a sub-category of "co-stars"? idk..) But ya so far that's what I'm doing. Worked a bit on the getting rid of the killing categories but I didn't get through many as I wasn't 100% sure. But I'll get to them if you want to work on something else :) Nicknameguy 06:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Singers/Bands Will do. What do you think of the article so far? If you want to make any changes, please do so. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 19:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we do need to keep it. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 19:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Category Policy Hi, I will be unable to edit until monday, if you want, you can finish the category policy. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 21:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Category Why are you deleting every category about seasons? Are you deleting every season from every page except for episodes? and sorry about the season thing i only did it two times. K i'll help i need points anyways :P Maxymax123 23:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Answer:/* Season Categories */ Sorry, I had not read the new rules, in fact I did not know existed. Sorry it. PhoebeForever :Really, nobody had seen that had been added and then removed. It's lack of attention even! PhoebeForever Progress Will do! xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : Will Do :) I am currently removing the useless power categories :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks You're welcome. x) Although, I'm sorry I haven't really done that much. I basically slept in all day and it's currently 4:17am and well I can't sleep, so I'm trying to do some of the category's now. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll probably be able to help a lot more in the morning..well if I get up relatively early + at the same time, I'm watching all of these movies, which reminds me have you seen "THE COVENANT"? D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I got the movie out today and I liked it a lot. I've recently been getting out all these movies about witches and stuff, it possibly might have something to do with my Charmed Obsession. xD But I've gotten out Practical Magic, The Blair Witch Project and Black Magic, but at the same time, I've been trying to rent out movies that has/had Charmed Actors in it, like JawBreaker with Rose McGowan and Point of Entry with Holly Marie Combs. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I've seen that one. My mom loves Sandra Bullock so I got it for her but she never got around to watching it, but in the end I did, pretty cool. x) I also got out the Big Bang Theory, Season 1 and 2 with Kaley Cuoco. I don't know why many people didn't like Billie, I always thought she was cool. x] --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Co-Stars and Guest Stars Hey Buffy, just wanted to let you know that you got those two backwards. Co-Stars usually only appear for one episode. Guest Stars usually appear for more than one episode. But that's not always the case. If you're going to change those just watch the episode (like I did) and see who is credited as what. Please don't just go about it and change everything. Nicknameguy 18:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You just don't get it. You're turning into all of those people we didn't like on this site. You're making decisions for the entire Wikia and changing other people's hard work. If you would like to work on the stubs pages feel free, I'm not going to stop you. They obviously need to be created and it's going to be a very long process. I just don't get why you're making everything have to be your way. Like I told TheBook, and Wiccid, and all those other contributors who let this go to their head and became dictator-like, this is a collaborative project. If you keep bossing things around, you'll never get this site done. Now, I've spent countless hours and days trying to better this site and with you going behind and changing a lot of my time and dedication you're really not making this the fun place that it really needs to be. I apologize if this came off harsh, but someone needed to say it. Nicknameguy 18:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) When you go around "changing" Co-Stars to Guest Stars that's inaccurate. Refer to the episode if you are unsure. This categories thing is going way out of hand. Why can't you see that? Nicknameguy 18:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Drama is the last thing I want on this site. Like I said, this should be a fun place...a place where I can take all of my problems in my life and just escape from them. I don't want any hardships but I look back through the wiki activity and see so many articles affected by your lack of accuracy. You want this to be a cleaner site, yes, I am on board for that. This was never my project....I keep stressing the whole community as a whole. WE need to work on this and WE need to compromise on major changes. I may not be an admin, but I'm no slouch either. Obviously, I love this site....I just want to get along. Nicknameguy 18:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Buffy I may be pushing the envelope a bit but I'm still confused on one thing: "but with so many rules, and which categories to use, I refuse to edit there." Isn't that what's happening? Nicknameguy 19:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Un-credited I would like to keep the uncredited characters. I got a tip that you were trying to get them deleted, but the wiki needs them :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok so i have been working at this getting rid of category thing i have mainly been going threw powers. Powers are only supposed to have Powers as a category right? also any of the sister's powers or temporary power pages are basically gone any page they were on there not now :D. Then Buffy, I think we will get along perfectly! We're kinda the same...both no-drama freaks and want the best for this place. :) I hope everything went well with your surgery. All water under the bridge? Nicknameguy 03:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! :D Yeah, we have never talked before, coincedentally I think I came on the Wiki around the time you left. Anyway my name is Jessica. It's ironic how your name is Robyn, my sister's name is Robin. Nice to meet you. -- Fonts I have them, they are so orgasmic :P I only wanted the Charming Fonts Plain one, so I cross refrenced the others into another folder so that if I want them one day, I have them :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Now I can make wiki logos :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Categories Cool. Thanks I understand much better now. -- Heyyyyy so I was thinking (scary, huh? lol) but ya....i don't think we need the category "performers" on any of the co-stars, guest stars, featured, uncredited, etc... (actually i think there are only the 4 but w/e)....my reason for thinking this is that all of those little subcategories are ultimately performers....so do you think we should keep adding "performers" to the actor pages?? I'm thinking the only pages to have a "performer" category would be the main cast. Not including, Brian Krause because he started as a guest star...weird, but I think it'd be fun to keep his. Maybe he could have both? Idk...I'm just thinking out loud. What are your thoughts :) And your taste in music ROCKS! How you feeling also? If you don't mind me asking, what was your surgery?? Nicknameguy 01:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 I've finished the category for that Season. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Bring Backs, please? Hiya! Just doin' some quick rechecks....got a favor to ask: Could you bring back the pages "Carpenter" and "Lou Glenn" please? Thank you!!! :) --Nicknameguy 15:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) More to the list: * Rainoldo Gooding * James Howell * Todd Howk * Trish Suhr * Guy * Technician * E.R. Nurse * Paramedic * Nurse * Justice of the Peace * Phoenix Nugent * Cafe Patron * Sean Moran * Customs Officer * William Dixon * E.R. Doctor --Nicknameguy 16:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) --Nicknameguy 16:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Honestly I haven't found any way that I can bring them back. Can LeonardoWyatt do it? All I keep finding is that there are no histories for these pages. --Nicknameguy 06:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : I can do it, just ask me. But I can see you have already created new articles for them :/ Really just come to me because I can restore them. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the help Khan! :) 14:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki question Hello, My name is Steve and I love the Charmed series. Die hard fan haha. I was looking at the page on the Grimlocks. I noticed they were listed as upper level. It's kinda weird only (although having a unique powerful gift of aura choking), that they are easily vanquishable in various ways like potions, individual powers, etc. which doesn't fit the second part of being upper level. Just clearifying on my end haha. Steve Deceased hahah you know I was thinking about that and it didn't hit really hit me until you said something. =P my b! :) Hey, and awesome work on the seasons! We did it !! :) --Nicknameguy 01:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Actors Sooooo....I've been tossing this thought over in my mind and I'm not too sure how I want to go about doing it: Part of me says that actor articles should just have their credited title (Guest Stars, Co-Stars, etc...) and not need the additional tags of "Performers" or "Out of Universe" because all GS, C-S, etc... are performers, and all performers are deemed "out of universe." But then on the other hand I think maybe a category with all of them would be nice? But then I got to thinking that if we're cleaning up all of the season category pages maybe other categories should be tidied up as well. Idk, idk, idk.....I need someone to say, yes or no. You can do it :) :) Nicknameguy 01:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha ikr?! I just figured I might as well get your input =P If you're leaving it up to me then i'll make you proud. I thinkin' I'm going to stop adding the category Performers to many of the pages....unless it's one of a main cast...and out of universe to pretty much all of them. Thank you! --Nicknameguy 02:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC)